Of the Multitude (Or: Pieces and Tales From the World in My Head)
by 63eggs
Summary: Have you ever imagined a character from one fandom traveling to another? Have you ever made yourself a character in your favorite fandom? Have you ever wondered whether the different fandoms are connected at all? I've wondered all that and more.


**First of all, the full summary:**

Have you ever imagined a character from one fandom traveling to another fandom? Have you ever made yourself into a character and inserted that character into your favorite fandom? Have you ever wondered whether the different fandoms are connected at all?

I've wondered all of that and more.

Do you know what I think? I think that characters can hop between fandoms. I think the fandoms are connected. I believe that we can all be characters; we can all be heroes of our own story.

 **A/N: Until now the meanderings of my mind have been merely thoughts floating aimlessly. But now I am putting into near tangible form all of my headcanons, my theories, my hopes and dreams, and all of those other meandering thoughts. I hope you enjoy!**

 **For your information, however:**

 **This is currently not a proper story arc. It is merely the details of my multiverse headcanon and some character bios of original characters, including myself, my friends, and my family. While I wish it to be more substantial in the future, it is not yet so.**

 **And please, if you ever have any questions, concerns, or comments, write them in a review ormessage me directly. I'm always happy to hear from you!**

 **Until then, on with the show!**

 **Chapter 1) The Basics: My Multiverse Headcanon**

* * *

Think of your favorite fandom. Got one? Now think of that fandom as a bubble.

Do you also have a least favorite fandom? Good! That fandom is unfortunately also a bubble.

Now think of all the other different fandoms out there: movies, books, games, headcanons, and anything else possibly conceivable as a fandom. FromHarry Potterto Minecraft, Supernatural to My Little Pony, they are all bubbles.

All of these bubbles, or universes, are stacked together. Similar universes (ex. Marvel and DC) are close to each other, while universes that differ (ex. Redwall and the real world) are farther apart.

In between the universes is something called the Void (like in Doctor Who, S2E22-23).

You know how in outer space there is literally nothing? The Void is like that, but with more of a substantial nothing. More like a Nothing than a nothing, if you catch my drift.

To travel through the void from one universe to the next is extremely difficult (not to mention dangerous), but it's not impossible. Notable occurrences of inter-dimensional travel include: Doctor Who- season one episode eight, and season two

episodes twenty-two and twenty-three; Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension;The Chronicles of Narnia; and Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths.

To travel between universes requires a sudden outburst of massively uncontrollable energy, a universe full of Time Lords, or something along those lines.

However, there is another way that is more common ("common" being a relative term because the chances of it happening are still drastically low). Imagine a cube of ice, with all of its molecules wiggling and shifting, even if very little and very

slowly. The universes are like those molecules-constantly in motion. That motion can creat friction between two or more universes that can eventually build up enough to create what's called a Void Spark.

A Void Spark, if it shoots off into one of the universes that created it, can potentially hit a person or item and zap them into the adjoining universe. I like to refer to this as Spontaneous Interdimensional Travel, or SIT. (So if you're doing

some spontaneous interdimensional traveling, you're SITting!)

Now you might want to go over that again if you didn't quite catch it, because it is crucial to understanding certain characters later on.

So I think this is pretty much it for the foundation of my headcanon. Think of it what you will; call it what you like.

Me? I call it the Multitude.


End file.
